fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversation Level Up Quotes * "I think even Mila's got a crush on me." * "Am I dreamier than usual today?" * "I've got my eye on all of you." * "Hrm... Am I losing my edge?" (1 stat up) * "Gonna say I'm already doing pretty good here." (Max stats) Class Change * "My body is your plaything, Mila." Summary Screen * "Heh. Easy as pie." (Easy victory) * "I always hated goodbyes." (An ally dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "You want it? You've got it." * "Yeah, I can handle this." (almost half health) * "I'll uh...do what I can." (low health) Upon Being Healed * "Thanks." * "You're a lifesaver." Used Healing Item * "This one's...not really my type." (Disliked) * "That's a pick-me-up." (Neutral) * "This tastes great." (Liked) * "Oh, I love ya for this." (Loved) Enemy Dodges Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Thought you had me, huh?" * "Oof! Sorry, pal!" Critical * "This one's gonna hurt!" * "We're done here!" * "What d'ya think of this?" * "Feast on this!" Finishing Blow * "Here ya go!" * "You ready?" * "Howah!" Defeated Enemy * "Nothin' to write home about." * "What? It's over?" * "Tie a bow on that one!" * "I looked pretty good, yeah?" * "Wait for me in Hell, buddy." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Remind me not to make you mad..." * "Time to pick up the pace myself." * "Huh. Nice!" * "My hero~." * "Where'd you learn how to do that?" * "You stealin' my spotlight?" Nearby Ally Below Half Health Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ; First Conversation : "Heeeeey, Celica! You’re looking downright radiant today. Ha ha ha! No, I’m not kidding. I’m serious as a stab wound. I just call ’em as I see ’em, and I got the world’s cutest girl in front of me. …Huh? Are all men like me? Gosh, I couldn’t really say. I’m not really a fan of being lumped in with other guys, ya know?" ; Second Conversation : "Man, the ladies in this army are fierce as hell AND gorgeous. I love it! I wake up every day raring to go! …Hey, c’mon. Don’t look at me like that. I’m not COMPLETELY shallow. I’m just saying the world’s full of beauty and it’s a fool who doesn’t enjoy it. Women are the gods’ most perfect creation. So I want as many as I can g— Er, are you leaving? But I was… No? We’re done? Okay, I think we’re done." ; Third Conversation : "…My family? Woof. It’s been forever since I’ve seen ’em, honestly. They were…strict, I guess you’d call it. Do this, wear that, stop being friends with whomever… I got fed up and took off. I guess some folks just need to live by that kind of tight framework. Me railing against that wasn’t going to make anyone happy, you know? So I figure I’ll find my own place where I can live in a way that does." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts